Weirdness
by Cloud Arcanine
Summary: Because of a sudden heat wave, Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi have gone practicly insane. Whats Sakura to do? My first! Please give it a chance. Very Funny. Better in more chapters.
1. The Unfortunet Beginning

**Weirdness**

Sumarry: Its over 100 degrees in the leaf village. How does it affect team 7? Humor? Much. Randomness? Also much. I suck at Summarys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. And if I did, Kakashi would have a much better part. And would be the main character. And many other Kakashi oreinted things.

Part one, "Poor Sakura."

"_For todays forecast in the village of leaves, it is hot, hot, hot. Today would be a good day to stay indoors." _The weather man spoke about the forecast on Sakura's parent's radio.

"Oh dear," Sakura's mom said to her husband. "Do you think Sakura and her little freinds will be okay in this heat?"

"They'll be fine." He said not lifting his eyes from his paper.

"Hmm." was her reply but she couldn't help wonder.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the training grounds. Sakura and her 'little freinds' were fairing okay. For Now. Sakura was under a tree near a small water fall in which everytime the wind blew, she would be cooled of by the small spray of water mist. Naruto and Sasuke were sitting legs crossed across from each other arguing. Actually they were just pushing each other on the shoulder. Everytime Naruto pushed Sasuke's shoulder he'ed say "You're a loser." then Sasuke would push Naruto back and say "No, you're a loser." This seemed to be all they were doing since Kakashi was to tired of the heat to care. And thats where our story begins. 

"You're a loser."

"No, Your're a loser."

"No, You are."

"You are."

"No you a-"

"Okay!" Kakashi yelled from being up in a tree. He wasn't proped up against the tree itself as usuall. Instead, he was sprawled on branch with his arms and legs hanging of the sides. "Okay I've come to the conclusion that you're both losers!!" he said., thinking he stopped their bickering. He was wrong.

"Loser."

"Pretty-boy loser."

"Loser loser."

"Don't make me come down there 'cause I will!" Kakashi yelled to them.

"We'ed like to see you try!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled simoultaniously.

"Fine then." Kakashi said "I will."

"Kakashi Sensei," Sakura began "You'ed better be carefull." She knew that if anyone moves around too much in this heat they'ed kill themselves. And Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi were no exeptions.

Instead of gracefully jumping and landing on his feet as he always did, Kakashi simply fell off the branch and landed on the ground face first.

"Ow." He crawled over to Naruto and Sasuke, who were laughing hystericly.Just before Kakahshi reached them, he fell over with his arm out-stretched about an inch away from them."Too. Hot. Can't. Move." Soon, Naruto and Sasuke fell over and too began blabbering nonsense. Sakura looked up to see her 3 freinds practicly dying of heat exaustion. She got up and sighed.

"I knew they'ed kill themselve's. All 3 of them. stupid boys." First, she'ed see if Naruto was okay. He was sleeping. Sakura dragged Naruto over to the tree where she was and proped him up against it. He was okay now. The same couldn't be said for Sasuke, though. When he fell back, his head landed into a stream and he now was laughing insanly with bubbles coming up from the water. "Ewww. Weird." Sakura said. She pulled Sasuke out of the water and gently put him up on the tree with Naruto. Then she walked over to Kakashi to see if he was okay. Luckily he wasn't unconcious. "Kakashi sensei?" She asked "Are you okay?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?" she repeated.

"Hey," he said "Who lit you on fire?"

"What?" She asked in confusion. He gasped

"How did we get all the way into the middle of the ocean?" Sakura narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll take that as a no. Do you have a fever? Let me check your temperature." She pulled the other side of his headband down over his eyes so she could fell his forehead. "Jeez, your burning up. I'm taking you, Naruto and Sasuke to a docter." Kakashi didn't answer her. "Hello? Kakashi sensei, are you, dare I ask, okay?"

"Oh my god!" He screamed, causing her to fall back. "I'm blind!" She saw that when she moved his headband down she covered both of his eyes so he couldn't see. "No!" He said. "I can't live this way!"

"Easy, easy Kakashi sensei! Your're not blind." Sakura pulled his headband off his eyes.

"I can see! It's a christmas Miracle!"

_Oh god. How am I going to deal with this?_ Sakura wondered to herself.

* * *

End of chapter one. I'd like at least one reveiw before I update. Please and Thank you! 


	2. At The Doctor's

**Wierdness**

Last time: _An extreme heat wave has taken over Konoha, Team 7 has a big problem. Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke have gone insane. Sakura, what are you going to do? Sakura:"Huh what?" (Sigh) Lets continue._

* * *

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod! OHMYGOD!" Naruto yelled at the docter. "Oooooh What does this do?" He asked the docter while pointing at the shot needle thingy.

"If you don't stop moving, your going to find out. The hard way."

"Ooooooh. So angsty." Naruto mused.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled at him. "Stop annoying the docter."

"Miss Sakura Haruno?" one of the nurses had enterd the room. " We need you in the waiting room. Its one of your 'freinds', he's disturbing guests." She gasped.

_Sasuke! _With Naruto here, And Kakashi using the docters chair as a fun ride, (Meaning he was spinning around. Really, really fast.) Sasuke must have wandered out, which could only mean one thing. Trouble.

_Oh great. I'm in the room watching Naruto tick the docter off and Kakashi sensei is going to make himself sick, now Sasuke is going to be in big trouble. Great. Docters are going to hate me because Naruto is going to break all his little instaments and Kakashi sensei is going to kill himself. Just perfect._ By the time Sakura had finished rambling, she reached the waiting room, only to see Sasuke kicking a vending machine.

"Darn you! I want my Twix!"

"Sasuke," Sakura began

"You have to put money in before you can have your Twix."

"But I wan't it NOW! and besides I'm broke." Sakura reached into her pocket to pull out some money.

"All I have is 2 ryo."

"Thats fine." he said. So he put the money in the vending machine. The twisting thing that moves the items inside to the edge began moving then stoped. "Noooooo!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke, its ok. You can get another one at the store accross the street."

"Oh. Okay then."

-Meanwhile at the docters office

Naruto and Kakashi were tired of the old man docter yelling at them. So they're dealing with it. "P-please no! No!" The docter was tied to the spinny chair.

"Again." Naruto said. Kakashi held out a piece of glass and a nail.

"Ready?" he asked Naruto.

"Ready." Kakashi placed the nail on the glass and with perfect perception, ran it down the glass causing it to screech. After the nail ran off the edge, Naruto said

"Hmmm. It's not working."

"What are we trying to do again?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know." They shrugged it off and then Kakashi said

"I know what to do!" He grabbed the edge of the chair and pulled it back causing it to spin. Fast. The chair stopped after a while. "It didn't work." Kakashi said dissapointed.

"Kakashi sensei, you have to focus your chakra on the chair!" Naruto scolded him.

"How bout I focus my chakra on your head!?" Kakashi yelled at him. At that very moment Sakura walked in with Sasuke trailing at her side. "Sasuke!" Kakashi screamed and grabbed him. "We were so worried about you! Don't you ever go off and scare us like that again!" Sakura and Naruto just stared at him like he was insane. "What I was worried." Kakashi deffended himself.

"He was just down the hallway." Sakura noted.

"Oh. Well never mind then."

"Hey," the docter motioned Sakura closer with his head. "Is he on medication?"

"Not that I know of why?"

"Because I think it would be a good idea to put him on-"

"Hello!?" Kakashi said from next to him. "I'm standing right here I can here everything your saying! So I need to be on meds huh?When I'm through with you you'll need more than just meds!" Then Kakashi attacked him and lets just say these days, the docter eats through a mechanical straw.

* * *

Sorry about my format and what not. I need a bit of help with that. My 'Word pad' doesn't get spell check so I do the best I can. I need ideas. any body got some?I like alot of laughs so... Keep in mind that anything too degradeing of Kakashi I might change because he is my favorite character and anime hottie but if its funny enough... 


	3. Can't Think Of A Name

**Wierdness**

Thank you 'Band geeks are hot' I like your idea. So here it is in my story style. Ladies, Gentlemen, and Lee and Guy, I present...

* * *

"Noooooo!" Kakashi cried over the loss of his books, which were burning. Lets rewind a bit... 

_The heat wave continues on. _The Radio announcer said. _In some places it is taking lives. In others it is making people delusional. And- Wait! I have just reaceived news that the land of sound has just voted in Paris Hiltin as thier leader. In other news-_ The announcer was cut off by Sakura turning her radio off.

"Hmmm. Making some people delusional huh? Thats an understatement." Because of the sudden increase in heat, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi have gone insane.

"Don't worry Sakura!" Tenten comforted her. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"Tenten, Sasuke made rivals with a vending machine, and Kakashi sensei attacked a docter because the docter thought he was crazy. And I'm starting to beleive he really is." Sakura told her.

"Oh. Did you just say Sasuke made rivals with a vending machine?"

"Uh-huh. After Naruto and Kakashi decided to go home, Sasuke walked back to the vending machine, kicked it once and his Twix bar fell out. Then he told it thank you, it was a formitable rival, then said he hoped to meet it again some time."

"Yeah." Tenten agreed. "Well, sucks to be you!" She got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Guess I'll go re-watch the whole 'Ginger Snaps' trilogy again."

"Oh can I come?!" Sakura asked. "I need to get my mind off things. So can I?"

"I would be insulted if you didn't." Then as they were walking to Tenten's, they heard Kakashi's little-girl-cry.

They Followed It to the location of the sound to find Kakashi burying a shoe box. "Kakashi sensei, what are you doing?"

"I a-acidently destroyed all my books!"

"How the heck did you do that?!" Tenten asked.

"Well, this morning when I woke up, My air conditioning turned on for some unexplainable reason. I went to read one of my books only to find it cold. I tried everything I could to warm it up but no avail for me. So I lit a match then put it on the books to keep then warm. I turn my head for 30 seconds and they were...were...GONE!!!"

"Its okay Kakashi sensei. You can buy more books." Sakura said. Tenten couldn't help comfort him. She was to busy dying of laughter.

* * *

Okay so it wasn't my longest or funniest but the next one will be more of both for sure! Don't worry. They go bowling. A true story of me and a friend when we went bowling. Can I have 2 reveiws please? I'm still looking for ideas and I have a few chapters written. Oh yeah I don't own 'Ginger Snaps' either. Its a 3 movie werewolf story about 2 sisters. Really good.1st ones the scariest. 


	4. Bowling

**Wierdness**

Ok. I go to daycare. But its not like a little kid daycare. Well part of it is but I'm in the older kids section. Anyways, One of my best friends and I are giving EVERYONE 'Naruto' names. Depending on who they remind us of. I, of course, am Kakashi. And I'm a girl. My friend is Sasuke. He wanted to be Kakashi at first but now I'm Kakashi. He can't do anything about it. Anyway we go bowling every Wendsday. So this is something really funny that actually happened and/or somthing me and 'Sasuke' talked about happening. You should be able to tell the difference. Everyone is going by their character names. Really, really short but funny.

* * *

"Alright gutter ball!" Kakashi yelled.

"Kakashi," Sasuke began "You do realize the object is to actually HIT the pins right?"

"Well duh! Anyone can hit the pins there are like, 10 of them!"

"Oh yeah homey G. The gangster life is the life for me." Haku sang.

"Quite Haku!" Sasuke said.

**Real stuff ends here. From here on is made up by my freind.**

Sasuke while waiting for his turn was practicing his fireball jutsu. Ironicly, Kakashi walked in front of the attack just in time to be hit by it. Sadly, he was reduced to a pile of ash with really cool hair. "Sasuke, as your teacher I order you to pick me up right now. And don't forget my shoes. They're in the corner because I am very unorganised. Oh, and burn them too so they fit."

"I don't feel like it." Sasuke then got out a broom and ash tray and sweeped Kakashi into it. Then dumped him into a gabage can.

"Hey what happened to Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked on the way home.

"Beats me." Sasuke said.

"Aha! I found you!" they all turned around to see a pile of ash with really cool hair.

"Kakashi sensei?!" Naruto asked/yelled in surprise.

"Yes. Look what Sasuke did!" Then a big gust of wind came and blew all the ashes of Kakashi away. Not really! Actually the wind reasembled him. "Wow." He said. "How Anticlimactic."

* * *

**Cloud Arcanine**: Yeah I know. Boring right? I just had to add this though.

**Kakashi**: Your friends really mean.

**Cloud Aracnine**: No just funny.

**Kakashi**: Oh, haha I forgot to laugh.


	5. Those Evil Ramen Eating Green Ducks

**Wierdness**

Thank you 'Sakura2596'. I shall use your idea since I am planning to try and use all ideas. No matter how pointless. No I'm not calling yours pointless. Sorry. It sounded like it though huh?

* * *

**Ch.5: When you see Green Ducks attacking your ramen, you know somethings wrong. (Long name huh?)**

The Konoha heat wave still has not subsided. They have named it 'Heat wave Briggit'. Like a hurricane. Naruto, still insane like the other guys of team 7, was at the Ichiraku ramen shop eating ramen. "I'd like a 4rth bowl please!"

"Okay." the girl at the counter replied. "Oh and hold the badger this time."

"Hold the wha? Sir I don't think-" _Oh yeah. He's one of the delusional ones. _She thought. "Ye----ah. I'll do that."

"Thanks." Naruto sighed. while waiting for his ramen "_I wonder what the others are doing right now"_ He thought.

-Mean while, with the others

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "Leave him alone." Sasuke was showing Kakashi pictures of his books that were destroyed. Apparently, Jiraiya, the author, was arrested. No information about why yet.

"Thanks." Naruto said to the waitress. As he was about to eat his ramen, a green duck appeared in front of him. "Awwwww. Hello wittle ducky." he said to the duck. The duck looked at him then kicked his ramen bowl over on the table. Now of course you realize, Naruto's still delusional so this is all his imagination. "Ahh! Wittle ducky, you spilled my ramen!" "Hey miss-"

"Sorry we're closed!" the woman said. The Ichiraku ramen shop was closed for the night.

"Ah! Nooooooo!" Naruto yelled as he walked away. He was so angry right now he needed to punch something. So he focused some chakra into his fist and hit the ground. He hit it hard. In fact, he hit it SO hard, it mad a crater and a huge dust cloud form. This dust cloud was so huge, the others saw it first.

"What IS that?!" Sakura yelled.

"It..." Kakashi began. "It's a Giant Mushroom!!! Lets see if its freindly! Hello my little mushy Freind! Freindly Mushroom! Freindly Mushroom!"

"Ok lets go see what it was." Sakura said completly ignoring Kakashi. "I havn't seen Naruto in a while. I hope he's okay."

"Ah." Naruto said "If I can't enjoy Ichiraku ramen, I'll make my own." he said holding up his last cup of instant ramen. After it was done cooking, Naruto set it on the table to go grab his chopsticks. When he came back, the 'duck' was there too. "You again!" Naruto yelled at the imaginary duck. The duck looked at him and then ate his ramen with one gulp. "NOOO!" Naruto yelled. He still didn't realize this was his psche mocking him. So he left leaving the ramen on the table. He had to find the others. They could help him.

He eventually ran into them. He desided to ask Kakashi for help, not realizing he was affected the worse. Kakashi, of course, agreed. "Oh thank you! You're such a good person!"

"Thank you!" Kakashi said. "I'm glad someone finally realized it!"

"Way to be modest sensei." Sakura chimed in.

"So what do you need help with ?" Kakashi asked.

"I keep seeing this green duck attacking my ramen!"

"Wait." Kakashi said. "Did you just say it was _green_?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"It was Guy!" Kakashi yelled out of no where. "I mean realy, It was green. And terrorizing my student."

"It all makes sense now!" Sasuke said. Then Naruto, Sasuke amd Kakashi just laughed it off.

"I don't get it." Sakura said.

* * *

Well theres another chapter down. Like I said, I'll take all ideas. 


	6. Concert

Wierdness

Could the insanity be over? Not a chance! It seems the heat wave claimed more victims

"I am getting so sick of this dumb heat wave!" Sakura yelled to her team mates. Then, as if on cue, the tempreture rose 5. "Nooooo!" She yelled. The temp was now 107 and not cooling down. Then the unexpected happened. Well, with the way things are going Sakura was half expecting something like this. Kakashi stood up and randomly pulled a microphone out of no where.

"Hi everyone! My name's Kakashi and I'd like to sing for you!"

"Whats he going to do?!" Sakura said to herself.

"Lalala! This is me! I'm so happy look at me!" Then Sasuke and Naruto used the transformation justu and each became Kakashi.

"This Kakashi would like to dance for you!" Naruto said.

"And the third Kakashi would like to laugh like an idiot!" Soon Naruto and Sasuke were doing exactly as they said they were. Then Lee walked into the scene.

"Sakura," he began "What is your sensei doing and why are they're 3 of him?" Sakura just stared in disbeleif at what she as seeing. Kakashi stoped singing as he noticed 2 other hims.

"Wow I don't understand all of a sudden it looks like thay're are 3 of me. Oh well! Time for another song! Lalala! look at me," then the 3 Kakashis sang together.

"We're Kakashis 1,2,3!"

"Ok!" the origanal Kakashi said, "Time for another song!" again they all sang together.

"2 of us have sharingan but only 1 is Uchiha!"

"God kill me now." Sakura said to herself. "Oh Lee how long have you been standing there? Huh? Lee? Hello?" no answer.

"Oh no." she said. Before she knew it, Lee had bounded up to Kakashi to ask if he could join them."What is this world coming to!? " Sakura yelled to herself.

--------If you wan't to see this on TV, watch 'InuYasha' eposoide 137. Its hilarious.

----Kakashi: "Great. I degraded myself in public."

--------Awwww but your so cute when your stupid.

----Kakashi: "Do you really think- hey you just made fun of me didn't you!?"

--------Your being cute again.


	7. No Title Again

Wierdness

This one is a an another idea from 'Band geeks are hot'. I shall be combining it with a special guest from my other favorite show. But not my favorite character from the show.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen. I like ramen." Naruto was singing. "Ungh, Naruto, shut up." "No, you shut up, Sakura." "Both of you, be silent, please." Lee said. "What the heck!? You came out of no where!" "Yes Sakura's sensei," Lee began. "Its Kakashi." Kakashi corrected him. "Yes well, That is a special Konoha techniqe taught to me by Guy sensei." Lee ranted. "It must be." Kakashi said. "Showing up in places you not wanted? His specialty." Lee gasped. "What do you mean not wanted!? Guy sensei is wanted every where!" Lee began crying. "I'll say." Sasuke agreed imagining Guy on a wanted poster. "Hey! Do you guys know where I could get something to eat?" They all turned to see the source of the voice. It belonged to a short kid with blond hair. He was wearing all black except for his red coat. "No." Kakashi answered him. "Hey do you even know who I am!?" The kid yelled. "No. And quite frankly, I don't care." Kakashi said while holding Lee back becuase of his earlier comment. "I'm Edward Elric the 'Fullmetal Alchemist." He announed proudly. Everyone stared at him for a few seconds then broke out laughing. "Hey whats so funny?!" "Why would they give someone like you such a cool name?!" Naruto asked. "Whats wrong with my name!?" "Its not your name thats funny. Its the fact that our 3 feet tall and have such a cool name!" Sakura said, laughing for the first time in a while. "I a not 3 feet tall!" he said. "Yeah you are! Ya shorty!" Sasuke said. Now if you've seen 'Fullmetal Alchemist', you'd know that Sasuke just made one of the biggest mistakes of his life. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING 'SO SHORT THAT HE CAN ONLY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNEFIEING GLASS'!" "I never said that!" "Now look what you did Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him and threw a bowl of ramen at him. Sasuke just shrugged and began to eat the ramen. "Hahaha. You know they shoud call you the 'Full_midget _Alchemist'!" Kakashi made fun of Ed. They wen't to far now. Ed ran off crying. They all laughed at him. Then Ed came back with a giant hammer. "Kakashi sensei are you insane!? He'll kill us now!" Naruto said. "Yes!" they heard a vaguely familier voice. "Oh no." Kakashi worried. "Guy sensei!" Lee cried. "Appearing where not wanted." Kakashi warned. "Yes! My rival Kakashi here is insane! Like a wild animal! Infact he-" "I'll show you insane!" Kakashi yelled at him. He then proceeded in destroying Guy. "Guy sensei! Noooooo!" Lee wailed. Ed got scared of Kakashi and ran off. Naruto and Sakura cheered Kakashi foreword. "OH MY GOD!!!" they heard Sasuke yell. They all stopped whay they were doing. "This is the best food I've ever had!" Sasuke yelled. "Oh no Sasuke not you too!" "Ready Sasuke?" Naruto asked "Ready Naruto!"

"Ramen, ramen, ramen. We love ramen!" They sang. "SHUT UP!" everyone yelled.

--------C.A: "Yes. One more down!"

----Kakashi: "Cool. I killed Guy. Mwahahahaha."

--------C.A: "Yes you did."

----------------Both: "Hahahahahahaha!"


	8. At The Doctor's Again Dundundun

Wierdness

Ch. 8 return to the docters. (Dun dun dun.)

Sakura, being worried about her freinds, brought them back to the docters. But this time, with more precaution. Thank you 'Gforce member45'. Your request has been answered. Oh yeah, you said 'man'. I'm a girl. Just had to point that out. Sorry.

"No! I don't wanna go!" Naruto yelled. Sakura was worried about her freinds so she brought them back to the docter. Sasuke had become a ramen fanatic, Kakashi was still trying to kill Guy who apparenty was not dead because his 'youth' helped him make a full recovory, and Naruto, well he was just being Naruto. But an insane version. As they were walking through the hospital doors, they saw the vending machine Sasuke had befriended being shipped away with an out of order sign on it.

"Noooooo!" Sasuke cried. "My rival!"

"You should have a rival like my dear friend hear!" they turned around, they saw Guy with his hand on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Not wanted." Kakashi warned him again.

"Oh sorry." Guy said then dissapeared. As they waited for the docter Sasuke was sad about his rival being taken away, Naruto was reading a book upside down, and Kakashi found the spinning chair again.

"Hello everyone! My name is docter Yuzuha. And I-"

"Woah, look at how many dots are on the ceiling! I wonder ho many there are!" Kakashi announced.

"As I was saying, I'm gonna make you feel all better!" She said evily through gritted teeth as Kakashi counted the ceiling dots. "So," she said to Sakura. "What seems to be the problem? Or rather, problem's'."

"My friends and teacher have gone insane." She sighed.

"Heat wave?"

"Heat wave."

"This will be my 3rd heat wave victem this hour." She said.

"I am going to need some help. Nurse Chi!" She called. Then a nurse came in. She had long, really long, blond hair that went down to her ankles and two robotic ears on the side of her head. Yes, I am refering to the Chi from Chobits. "Nurse Chi, give them the 'special treatmant' so I can work. They each need a different version."

Nurse Chi took Sasuke and put him in a chair in front of the docter he was too gloomy to protest. She then took Naruto and put him in a chair, but she tied him up. She then tied his hands to his legs so he could not perform jutsu. She then grabed Kakashi, (He was too busy staring at the ceiling so he let his gaurd down) and tied him up too.

_FUN._ Yuzuha thought. She then took out a scaple, (The knife thingys docters use) and walked towards Kakashi. "I don't like people looking at my dots." She said to him.

"Eeep! Help."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Soon the docters appliances were yelling.

"Hey!" A voice said. They all turned around to see a young man in a gray suite with a red bow tie. "Hey mister! You said the seceret word!"

"Pee-Wee Herman?!" Kakashi asked surprised.

"You know me?!" he asked. No answer. Then Kakashi gasped.

"He's a witch!!!"

"What?" they all asked.

"Did you see how he made all the non-living objects scream!? He's a witch I tell you, a witch!"

"Man," Sasuke said randomly. "I wish I had some ramen!" Then, the couberd doors opened to reveil a floating blue head.

"Jambi!" Pee-Wee yelled.

"Did somebody say wish?" the head asked.

"I did Mr. Head!" Sasuke said.

"Its Jambi."

"Whatever."

"Ok then repeat after me in Jambiese!"

"Ok!" Sasuke said

"Mecha lecha hi mech highni ho!"

"Mecha lecha hi mecha highni ho!"

"Mecha lecha hi mecha chani ho!"

"Mecha lecha hi mecha chani ho!" Then a bowl of ramen appeared in front of Sasuke. He ate some. "Ah this tastes terrible!"

"Hey you said ramen not good ramen."

"I want a refund!"

"Sorry no refunds. One wish per day."

"That sucks."

"You suck."

"Hey wait a minuet," Naruto said.

"Isn't that a genie's head?"

"Uh-oh." Pee-Wee said. "Jambi! They're on to us!" He grabbed the blue head and ran off.

"Hmmm, now where were we?" The evil docter lady said. Then, the ground started to rumble. Then roof of the hospital came off gently and there stood Godzilla!

"Hey," Kakashi pondered. "How came that wasn't attached?" He asked talking about the roof.

"So not the time for this!" Nurse Chi said.

"Hey," Godzilla said "Have you seen my girlfriend? Ah, there she is." He said looking at Naruto. They all stared at him.

"What?" He said. Then Naruto became possesed by Kyuubi. "Hey babe." He said. Now they were all scared.

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"Uh-huh." Godzilla picked Naruto up and carried him away, chair and all. the others told Dr. Yuzuha and Nurse Chi that they're assistance was no longer needed and went to the training area to wait for Naruto. He came back naked.

"Ahhh! Naruto!" Sakura said shielding her eyes "What happened!?"

"We played strip poker. Man I suck. I didn't get him to take one thing off.

_Like he could._ Sasuke thought.

_You moron. _Inner Sakura said.

_Hey! I never found out how many dots were on the ceiling! _Kakashi Thought.

--------C.A: "Sorry its so long."

----Kakashi: "Yeah."

--------C.A: "I stopped half way through to watch. Naruto."

----Kakashi: "Was I in it?"

--------C.A: "Yeah. You killed Haku and beat the heck out of Zabuza.


	9. FMA character and author GS

**Wierdness.**

Alot of people said they liked the FMA randomness so I'll put my favorite character (ex-anime boyfriend) here. We're still friends though. He's been replaced by Kakashi since he found a new girlfriend in the last episode. Oh yeah, I'm in this one!

* * *

"Kakashi sensei what are you wearing!?" Sakura yelled. He was wearing a blue uniform that was obliviously military.

"I joined the military!"

"Um, why?" Sakura asked.

"Because I have nothing better to do with my life. It is meaningless."

"No it is'nt!" They heard from behind them. They turned to see none other than Cloud Arcanine! "You're life has much meaning! Especialy to me!"

"Oh thank you!" He said over-emotionally. All of a sudden Cloud Arcanine's watch began beeping.

"AH! Rayquaza appeared! I must get to it before Ash, Brock, May, Max and Pikachu do. Farewell!"

"Bye." Then she flew, yes flew away on one of her favorite Pokemon, Arcanine.

"Anyway what were you saying about joining the military?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I joined because my-"

"Shhhh!" Sakura said not wanting Cloud Arcanine to inturrupt again.

"Yeah you already said that."

"Oh. Well I was bored too." Then, _he _came.

"Kakashiiiiiiiii!" Guy yelled.

"Once again! Not wanted!" Kakashi yelled at him.

"Ah, but this time I am staying!"

"Ah!" Kakashi said. "I must call my commanding officer!" Then Kakashi made a screeching sound so loud both Sakura and Guy had to shield their ears so they would'nt bleed. Then flames burst out of no where. When the flames cleared, a man 3 years older than Kakashi stood there. "Roy!" Kakashi said.

"Yeah?" "

This mean and horribly dressed man keeps annoying me!"

"And you could'nt take care of him yourself? You're fired."

"Yay! Fired!" Kakashi yelled happily. Roy then lifted his hand to the air and snapped his fingers. Guy instantly caught on fire and dissapeared. "Yay!" Kakashi yelled "He's gone forever!"

...Or is he?

* * *

--------C.A: "I made a very special guest star apperance."

----Roy: "Me too!"

----Kakashi: "Hey thats my spot!" pushes Roy "Ah, much better. Oh that reminds me, how many reviews have you got so far?"

--------C.A: "11."

----Kakashi: "Thats nice. Anyway, are we still taking ideas?"

--------C.A: "Yep so if you got any send them in with a review. Please."

----Kakashi: "Oh yeah y'know what I just realized?"

--------C.A: "What?"

----Kakashi: "We've been spelling 'Wierdness' wrong the whole time! Its really spelled w_ei_rdness not w_ie_rdness."

--------C.A: "Hey, your right! Oh well.

----------------Both: "Hahahahahahahahahaha!"

----Kakashi: "Are we crazy?"

--------C.A: "In general, could very well be. About each other? Definitly!"

----------------Both: Stare at each other (Sigh)


	10. Author Note Short Please read

Weirdness

Author Note.

C.A: "So far I have 9 chapters and growing, but I need some more ideas. I'll put some more FMA characters in if anyone wants. Just review and tell me who you want to see. I can also put some peoples in from other shows. I just have to have seen them. I've seen ALOT of anime. I'm going to put Shinobu from 'Ninja Nonsense' in one. I used Chi from 'Chobits' in ch. 8. The girl Yuzuha will be in alot of my stories to come so expect to read about her if you read some of my other stories when I make them. I still like Roy (Mustang) and I am going to make a cross over with a KakashixRoy theme. Hope you read. I have a funny idea about Kakashi and his 'Lightning Blade' For the next chapter. Hope you all read it!"

Kakashi: "We love reviews so if you have the time, please write them. Thank you."

C.A: "I update fast so I hope I have loyal readers that will check every so often to keep up. Oh yeah, sorry about my bad formating skills. I know it makes it hard to read. So sorry. Really I am. Ok so to all my loyal readers, if I have any, expect lots of laughs!"


	11. I get paid 500 ryo an hour

**Weirdness**

Here is another idea from 'Band geeks are hot'. Thank you for reviewing! -

* * *

"Naruto! There you are!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Naruto with Sasuke and Kakashi behind her. "Where have you been?! We've looked everywhere for you! And why are you bleeding!?" Naruto just looked down at himself then at Sakura.

"Its fake. I'm practicing for the real thing when I kill myself. Wanna watch?"

"Naruto? Is that you? And ewww! No! And why are you trying to kill your self!?"

_She sure is yelling alot. _Naruto thought.

"Emo." Kakashi whispered to Sasuke who nodded in response.

"Oh yeah." Sasuke remembered something. Then he walked up to Naruto and punched him in the face.

"Owwww. Hey what was that for!?" Naruto yelled, breaking his emo image.

"Fight me." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because I get paid 500 ryo an hour for it now fight!" Naruto instead just sat there like an emotionless zombie.

"Hmmm." Sakura said "Who would pay Sasuke 500 ryo an hour to beat up Naruto?" Gaara, who was hiding in the background, began whistling and slowly walking away.

"Hello Sakura my beloved!" Rock Lee said as he appeared near Sakura.

"Go away please." She said. Lee closed his eyes and grabed Sakura's hand.

"Not until you have accepted the offer of being my girlfriend!" He opened his eyes to see that Sakura had moved and to see that he grabed Kakashi's hand and recited his outh to him.

"Umm, I don't really think I'm your type." Kakashi said a bit freaked. Lee let go of his hand. "Wait!" Kakashi realized. "If Lee is here that must mean...!"

"Correct again my rival for eternity!" Guy said as he came out of no where.

"Say it with me now." Kakashi began. "Not. Wanted. I repeat, Not. Wanted. Got it?"

"Oh silly, silly Kakashi. You and your 'hip and youthfull' ways! You know you wanted me to come!" Kakashi then prayed that Guy be run over by a racecar. Then John Force's car came driving out of no where and ran him over.

"Thank you!" Kakashi called to him as his car left sight. Then, Guy stood up! Kakashi gasped "You're alive!?"

"It takes more than John Force to kill me!" Then, also out of no where, Ashley and Brittany Forces cars ran him over.

"Thank you! Um, again!" Kakashi yelled to them. Then Guy once again, stood up."Jeez what dose it take to kill this guy!?" Kakashi asked no one in particular. "Thats it!" Kakashi realized. He then focused on his hand and yelled "Lightning blade!" Nothing happened. "Ugh, Lightning blade!" He announced again. Again nothing happend. Then he yelled 'Lightning blade!' about 26 times. Then, from the sky, Lightning shot down and zapped Kakashi. "Well," He said "Good thing lightning never strikes the same place twice!" Then lightning came down again and shocked him. "3 times!" He said. Once again, Kakashi was struck. "4 times?" He said. Again the lightning. "5 times! For sure!" Lightning. This happend 21 more times.

"My dear rival Kakashi! Are you okay!"

"I'll. Be. Fine." Was all he could say.

**

* * *

**

**Cloud Arcanine**: "Sorry about that Kakashi."

**Kakashi:** "Its okay. Hey what happened to Sasuke and Naruto? And where'ed Sakura go?"

**Cloud Arcanine**: "Well Sakura went home and Sasuke got his money from Gaara after 8 hours,"

**Kakashi**: "Sasuke's going to be rich."

**Cloud Arcanine**: "Wait till you see what happens next time.

**----------------Both**: "Well anyway, please review!"


	12. Cliffy! You Can Vote On This One

**Weirdness**

Ahhh, no thanks necesary. I love writing out others ideas. Fun. I really like the chapter titeled 'Concert'. If you haven't read it you really should I love that one. The one with Ed in it was liked alot too.

* * *

"I, Might of the Guy challenge you Kakashi of the Hatake!" Guy yelled as he appeared in front of Sakura and Kakashi.

"WHAT PART DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!? NOT OR WANTED!? TELL ME AND I'LL HELP YOU TO UNDERSTAND!" Kakashi yelled at Guy.

"Well Kakashi, you might get what you want because I-" Guy was cut of at the look of Sasuke.

"What?" Kakashi asked. "Continue!" Guy grabbed Kakashi's head and turned it so he was looking at Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke?" Kakashi studdered. Sasuke was wearing an white rapper out-fit with gold chains. "

Yo." He said. "Its S to the A to the S to the U to the K to the E. Thats my name now,"

"Yea--h." Guy said. "So as I was saying It is your turn to come up with a challange!"

"Ugh do we still have to do this?" Kakashi asked. Then he thought of a brilliant idea. "I know!" He said. "Which ever of us can die first wins!" Kakashi knew that Guy was so competitve, that he would comit suicide to win.

"Haha. Foolish Kakashi! I've got this one won!" Guy said as he jumped of a cliff.

"Yessss! Haha! Sucka!" Kakashi yelled down to Guy.

"Noooooooo!" Lee said. "You are a truly evil man!" He yelled at Kakashi. Kakashi merely shrugged and said

"Hey, I do what I have to." Soon, while falling Guy realized how Kakashi tricked him.

* * *

-----------Ok! Cliff hanger! If you want guy to admit defeat and die, review and say No. If you want him to live, and plague Kakashi for years to come, review and say Yes. First vote to get 5 yes's or no's wins! You can add what you'd like to happen with your vote too! ;)

--------C.A: "Hmmm, that was my shortest yet."

----Kakashi: "Uh-huh."

----------------Both: "We're still taking ideas!"


	13. Give it one more day Side story

Weirdness

So far I have 1 yes and 1 no. I've decided to give it another day. If I have enough, then I'll update some time in between 5:15 to 5:30 p.m. But I will put some side stories in between. I still can't beleive I've spelled the word 'weirdness' wrong the whole time. Hahaha. I'm so stupid. My friend had to tell me that I spelled it wrong.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Naruto screamed as he ran towards Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"I- they-"

"What is it!?" Sasuke asked.

"I see all these guys from Alien v.s. Predator!"

_Alright! I've wanted to fight all day! _Sasuke thought.

"What the heck is alien v.s. predator?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Oh you'll find out. They horroble creatures that hate each other and will stop at nothing to destroy each other."

"Hmmm. This I gotta see."

"Ok! Kakashi sensei, Sasuke and Sakura! I'll show you their intense battle!" So they all followed Naruto to the place where he claimed to have seen alien v.s. predator. "Okay," Naruto said. "This is where they were fighting." Naruto and his friends entered the clearing to see the aliens and predators... having tea and crumpets with each other!

"Ohhhh." Kakashi began "I'm so-- scared." he said. Naruto stared in disbelief.

"B-but they--!" Naruto tried to explain. He, of course, couldn't. So he marched strait up to the leaders of the 2 sides. "Hey!" he yelled at them. "Aren't you guys supposed to be worst enemies or something?!"

"No, no silly boy!" The alien leader said. "We were just having a friendly argument!"

"B-b-but I-" Naruto stammered.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry." The predator leader said. "People always expect us to hate each other but we're best friends!" Naruto turned around to see Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi doubled over in fits of laughter.

"Haha! You said scary monsters! Ha! All I see are nice friends!" Sakura said.

"Oh my." The alien leader said. "Do any of you like ramen? I have some ramen I could give you that tastes really good."

"I wan't some! I wan't some!" Naruto and Sasuke yelled in unison. The alien leader gave each of them a bowl of ramen then all of them were zapped up into a space ship that looked oddley like an anchovie and flew away. Naruto and Sasuke each looked at their ramen hungrily. Then Sasuke at all his in one bite.

"My god..." Sasuke said. "This is the best ramen I've ever tasted!" He ran of to a nearby mini cliff. And jumped off making the sound of a bat and flapping his arms.

"Hey Sasuke!" Kakashi called to him.

"I told you last time! My name is S to the A to the S to the U to the--"

"Yeah, yeah I know!" Kakashi interupped him. "I just didn't know you could fly!"

"Fly?" He then realized what had just happened. And began to fall.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura asked. "How come you didn't eat your ramen?"

"Because I'm saving it for later." he said.

"Yes tou are," The ramen said back."

You can talk!?" Naruto yelled surprised.

"Yes. Now eat me and put me out of my misery."

"Ok." Naruto said and ate it.

--------Meanwhile, with Guy. "Kakashi must have pushed me off the side of the earth!" Guy yelled still falling.

--------C.A: "So until I get enough Yes's or No's, I must wait. The most I have by tomarrow, shall be my answer."

----Kakashi: "Someone said they wanted Guy to live. Why? WHY!?"

--------C.A: "Easy. Calm down."

----Kakashi: "Sorry."

--------C.A: "You know who we remind me of? That gay married couple in 'Tom goes to the mayor' who do the news."

----Kakashi: "Yeah. Except for the fact that your a girl, we're not married and aren't news repporters."

--------C.A: "Oh yeah, Sorry 'Silverpen 18' was it? I have no clue what either of your requests mean so I tried AV.S.P"


	14. Pirates Of The Carribien

**Weirdness**

Kay, 'Gforce member45'. I **_want_** to see 'Scary Movie 4' so I can't do that one cause I've never seen it. Never seen 'War of the worlds' either. I can do 'Pirates of the Carribeain' though. I haven't seen it but I play 'Kingdom Hearts 2' so I know quite a bit. Jack Sparrow is one of my 3 Jack S's, (guy's whose first name is Jack and last name starts with S) along with Jack Skellington and, my personnal favorite, Jack Spicer.

* * *

"Hey ya know what I just realized?" Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura. "Kakashi sensei's headband goes over his eye like a pirate's eyepatch!"

"No it doesn't." Sasuke argued.

"Yeah it does."

"No it doesn't!"

"Yeah it does!"

**--------C.A: "Ok. Their going to be arguing for awhile so lets skip 2 and a half hours from now."**

"God you people can sure carry on an arguement!" Sakura yelled.

"Yeah. So what are they arguing about anyway?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"Ah! Jeez, don't do that!" She said. Yelling at him for scaring her. She sighed. "They're fighting because Naruto said your headband looks like a pirate's eyepatch and Sasuke says it doesn't."

"Oh. Well thats really stupid."

"Yeah tell me about it. Now, excuse me." she said and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"You scared me half to death. I have to go shove my heart back down my throught."

"Hm. I guess I'll go too." Kakashi said walking the opposite direction. "Oh thats right." He said remembering he had to tell Asuma something, so he wen't to a lounge that Asuma was always at. He found Asuma resting against a coach with his cigarette hanging from his mouth. "Hey Asuma-" Kakashi began, but he was interupped by Ino and Shikamaru.

"Asuma sensei!!" they yelled. They bursted through the doors and ran up to Asuma.

"Oh hello Kakashi sensei." Ino said before bowing and turning to Asuma. "Its Choji!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru sighed then explained.

"He saw a few ants carrying a potatoe chip he dropped away, so he chased them until they went into a log and he got stuck."

"Can't you get him out Shikamaru?" Asuma asked.

"No. I don't really feel like it."

"Lazy." Asuma said.

"Can't you help us Asuma sensei?" Ino asked.

"No. I don't really feel like it." Asuma said.

"Hmmm," Kakashi began. "I see where Shikamaru gets it from. cough cough LAZY cough.

"Now Kakashi, what did you need?"

"Hm? Oh I forget." Kakashi told him. Kakashi then turned to leave when a giant pirate guy with tentacles for a beard blocked his way.

"Ahhh! Creepy, giant, tentacle bearded pirate guy!" Kakashi screamed.

"Tell me where I can find Jack Sparrow!" He yelled at Kakashi.

"Hey man, I don't know." Kakashi said while put his arms up deffensivly.

"Yes you do wretch! I can see it in your eyes! -er I mean eye!"

"No you can't !"

"Okay I can't but still, tell me!" "

Uhhh," Kakashi said while trying to think of a name. "He's at the------- Ichiraku ramen shop!"

"To the Ichiraku!" Barboussa said and left.

"Wow." Kakashi said. "Whats his prob?"

---------------Meanwhile, with Guy. "Zzzzzzzzzzzzz."

* * *

--------C.A: "Sorry I can't write anymore tonight. Tomarrow I'm going to 'Fantasy Island' so I'll be gone till I get back. I'll write a special chapter about team 7, Rock Lee and Guy (If he's voted to surviving) going there based off of my experiance. Knowing my friends, including 'Haku', 'Sasuke', 'Lee', 'Hinata', 'Ino', 'Sakura', 'Naruto' and I 'Kakashi', it'll be funny. 


	15. Dead But the spirit remains

**Weirdness**

I'l give the people what they ask for. I'll bet Kakashi will thank you all. But you should see what happens. People who voted will get what he/she wants either way.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke give it back!" Kakashi was yelling at Sasuke because he stole Kakashi's book.

"Make me!" Sasuke yelled back, Kakashi had to admit, if he could have, he would've attacked Sasuke and done to him what he did to the docter. (See ch. 2) But Kakashi was content. So instead of attacking, Sasuke he decided to get on his hands and knees and grovel.

"Please Sasuke! I need my book!!"

"Silly Kakashi sensei!" Sasuke said as he threw the book and it hit Kakashi's head.

"Ow."

Sasuke then put his arms up and swung his hips around. "All I want is bubble gum! Bazooka zooka bubble gum! Some gum!"

------------------Meanwhile with Guy. "Ahhhhhh!" Guy yelled as he finally, hit the bottom of the bottomless fall. Soon after he hit the ground, his spirit rose from his body. "I-I'm still here! But I'm dead. Hahahaha! Silly, Silly Kakashi! I have beaten his chalenge! I must go find him!"

"Hi Kakashi!" Guy yelled in front of Kakashi.

"Ohmygod! You're alive!?" "

No. I'm dead."

"Then how are you..."

"My spirit has come back! I missed you so much!"

"Not likewise! Go away!" Kakashi yelled and began sissy-slapping the air.

"Hahaha! It is useless my friend! You cannot hurt me!"

"No. You are not Guy! You are my conciuoncs! Ahhhh! The guilt! The guilt is washing over me!"

* * *

--------C.A: "Sorry its so short. My friend here is nagging me about finishing quikley so we can trade Pokemon."

----Kakashi: "Jerk."

--Friend: "Screw you."

----Kakashi: "Ditto. Back off."


	16. Mexican hat dances and yoyos

**Weirdness**

Sorry I haven't really updated all day. Like I said. Been gone all day. Usually I write 3-5 new chapters a day. If I get good reviews and a bit of idea based thoughts of course. This is my 1st story and I'm happy so many people like it so I shall be dedicated! Hopefully peoples read the last one or you'll be a bit lost. Oh yeah, I fixed up ch.1 a little so it should be a bit easier to read.

* * *

"Ahhhhhhh! Leave me alo------ne!" Kakashi yelled at the spirit of Might Guy, his formal living rival and lately worst nightmare. "Agh! Now your less wanted then when you were alive!" Latley Guy had been visiting Kakashi's dreams and turning them into nightmares.

"Kakashi sensei," Naruto asked. "Why are you screaming at the air?"

"What?! Can't you see this!? This- this- thing right here!?" He said while pointng at 'Guy'. "Ahhhh! No! Here it is again!" He screamed while dropping to his knees and grabbing and pulling his hair. "The guilt! The guilt is washing over me once again! I am truly sorry Guy! You hear me!? Sorre--------y!"

"Whats his problem?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Dunno." Sasuke said. Then threw his hands up and danced and sang like before. "But I still want some bubble gum! Bazooka zooka bubble gum! Some gum!"

"Shut up Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura said.

"Wow I never thought I'd say that." Sakura said.

"I told you before!" Sasuke yelled. "My name is S to the A to the S to the U to the K to the E!"

"Can't we just call you Sas to the uke?" Kakashi asked apparently recovered.

"No! My name is S to the A to the S to the U to the K to the E! Got that K to the A to the K to the A to the S to the H to the I?"

"Hey thats not my name!" Kakashi protested against Sasuke's speech style.

"Yeah huh!"

"Nuh uh! Thats just the spelling of it!"

"Whatever both of you!" Sakura said.

"Stay out of it S to the A to the-"

"No!" She interupped Sasuke. "You're not starting that again!"

"Whatever yo! I'm out!" Sasuke said.

"What did he just say?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Something about a yo-yo I think." Kakashi answered her.

"Ohla!" All 3 of them heard behind them. They turned to see Shino Aburame, but something was differant about him. He was wearing funny pants with a mexican shaul, a sambraro, and a fake mustach. "

SHINO!?" Sakura said.

"Oh no did the heat get to you to!?"

"Hmmm. Something seems differant about him but I don't know what." Kakashi said to Sakura.

"Gee, ya think!?" Then Shino said something in weird spanish.

"What did he just say?" Sakura asked.

"Do you know Kakashi sensei?" Naruto asked Kakashi.

"Hmm. If I had to guess, I'd say he said; 'Hello. My pants are on fire. Will some one please put them out? Pumpkin. Watch out for the automatic doors.' And thats it."

"Kakashi sensei," Sakura began. "That made no sense whatsoever."

"Heh, maybe not to you." Then Iruka came in with the same out fit and holding marracas. He grabbed Shino's hat and threw it on the ground.

"Mexcin hat dance!" Naruto yelled and ran and danced around the hat. Shino and Iruka joined him while Iruka played the marracas. When they were done, Shino and Iruka handed Naruto a fake mustach.

"This is the happiest moment of my life!" Naruto screamed and threw is headband into a trash can and put on the fake mustach. Then the 3 danced again.

"Come on Kakashi sensei." Sakura said dragging Kakashi away. "Lets go find where you, Naruto and Sasuke laft your brains to cool off from the het wave."

* * *

--------C.A: "Ok not my funniest but I need ideas."

----Kakashi: "Yah, she does."


	17. Hey hey lets dance all day

**Weirdness**

Sorry 'Gforce member45'. I dont' know anything about Halo. Its an RPG right? The only RPG I play is the .hack// series and Fullmetal Alchemist games. My friend who went camping knows tons about Star Wars though, so when she comes back on monday, I'll have her help me out. Sorry. But dew to an occurance or something, the website won't be opperationable till I'll be useing this time to write lots of new chs to put up. Providing that my comp decides to listin. Okay so I got this idea while I was outside listining to 'Vapor Flowers' by Evanesance. I dont know were the idea came from but it has nothing to do with either of those things. Oh yeah, if you like FMA, manga vol 9 came out today. I just finished it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Naruto yelled to Sakura and Kakashi. "I present to you, Sasuke!" Sasuke came in wearing his pimped out rapper out fit once again. 

"Yo!" he said.

"Again with the yo-yos." Sakura and Kakashi said in unison. They didn't get it. As if anyone did (does).

"I am my own rap group now. I don't need silly ninja training anymore." Sasuke said.

"But what about your brother, Itachi?" Sakura asked.

"Itachi? Itachi?! Why that filthy little-" Sakura couldn't hear anymore because Kakashi had covered her ears. When Sasuke was done, Kakashi let Sakura hear again.

"So, why are you a candy wrapper?" Sakura said.

"No, no." He said.

"Rapper without the W. But, I would'nt mind getting my arms around some candy." He said while looking over at 2 other kunoichi that weren't even in his league. Meaning they were at least 6 years older than him.

"So can they hear one of your songs?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

"Yep! It is your lucky day! Because you are all going to get a free sample of 2 songs from my newest CD! coming soon." Sasuke cleared his throught, then some weird music played and Sasuke sang and danced along. Mind you, the dancing and lyrics would make Lee and Guy seem normal.

_"Hey, hey lets dance all day!_

_Boing! Boing! _

_Boing! Boing!_

_Hey, hey lets dance all day!_

_Boing! Boing!_

_Boing! Boing! _

_Boogie! Boogie! Boogie! _

_Hey hey lets-_

"Stop! Stop! What was that!?" Kakashi interupped Sasuke.

"That was my newest hit! Like it?"

"No! Its creepy." Kakashi told him.

"Yeah! Kakashi sensei is right." Sakura said. "Thats just plain wierd."

* * *

--------C.A: "Thats all I got. Hey Kakashi aren't you going to aknoladge me?" 

----Kakashi: "OO."

--Parco Falgore: "Your friend has talent! Though his song is vaguly framiliar."

--Kyo: "Its your song you moron! Your stupid song!"

--Parco Falgore: "No my friend my song is about Berry Melons!"

--------C.A: "Oh thats right. Kakashi _can't _talk. In the english dub of both 'Naruto' and 'Zatch Bell', both Kakashi and Falgore are played by the same voice acter. Like Sora from .hack//SIGN."


	18. Party party join us join us

Weirdness

"And now for my second song!" Sasuke said, turning on the radio and singing.

_"I woke up late this morning, a storm was really rolling._

_Dogs and frogs are rain'in from the sk------y._

_Gloomy eyes looked to me, felt them burn into me._

_And at the end I thought; "I can't get by!"_

_And then I Close my eyes and try to smile,_

_I know things are bad and getting wo---rse!_

_And then I know that I can rest awhile, _

_and then I'll party, Party!_

_Party, party! Join us, join us!_

_Party, party! join us, join us!_

_Party, party! Join us, join us!_

_Shake your tail when you can! _

_Party, party! Join us, join us!_

_Party, pa-"_

"Again, stop! Youre just singing then ending theme to 'Shin chan'!" Kakashi yelled at Sasuke. "So? Its a remix version!"

* * *

---------C.A: "Sorry. This would have been part of the last chapter but I forgot Sasuke said 2 songs."

----Kakashi: "I finally got those freaks out of here."

--------C.A: "Ri------ght. So on that note, I'm still gonna need ideas. Thats why these aren't funny."


	19. thier singing is horendous

Weirdness

C.A: "Thank you 'hatakemine'. Me and Kakashi(My anime boyfriend) thank you. We really need the ideas. Oh yeah, thank you 'Band geeks are hot'. More ideas! WHooo! Hard to beleive this my 1st story huh? I had fun at 'Fantasy Island' the other day. One new idea I got is that team 7 is going to be trapped in an Evil theme park! Oooooh. Thats good. Right?"

Kakashi: "Yahuh."

Note- Some things Kakashi says towords the end are speeled wrong because of his new accient so say them as they are spelled.

"Ok! Ready for another song!?" Sasuke yelled to Kakashi.

"No------! Stop! No more!"

"Please! One more?" Kakashi sighed. Sasuke had been practicing his routine.

"Fine one more. But start at the chourus this time kay?"

"Gotcha!" Sasuke cleard his throught, then sang at the chorus sectoin.

_ "I am beutifull, in every single way, these words cant bring me-------- down. _

_cant bring me down today! I-_

"Stop!" Kakashi yelled. "That was terrible."

"What are you Simon Cowell?"

"Hmmmm." Kakashi said. "Now theres a thought."

"B-b-but... arent' I good?" Sasuke said begining to tear.

"Yeah! Sure!" Kakashi said "You're the best I've ever seen! -cough-cough- you suck -cough-"

"He's just joking." Naruto said to Sasuke. "Right Sakura?"

"Hm? Yeah! Your awsome Sasuke! He's just jealous!"

"Jealous? Jealous?! Me? I have nothing to be jealous about! If anyone should be jealous its Sasuke, of Amy Lee. She's good. (Amy Lee is the lead singer of my personol favorite band, Evanescence. I'll shut up now) Woah I feel dizzy." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei are you drunk or something? Your voice is a little slurry." Sakura said.

"I feel it too." Sasuke said.

"Me too." Naruto said.

"Woah! The heat just reached 115! If thats legal." Sakura said then fell over with the boys.

"Thats it. When I wake up I'm sewing the heat!" Kakashi said. Of course, that was the last thing she heard because she then passed out. After she woke up, she saw Naruto and Sasuke talking about something. She leaned closer to hear what they were saying.

"So any way Sasuke," Naruto was saying. "Will you marry me?"

"Sure. Why not."

"S-s-s-s Sasuke?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura screamed and woke up. For real this time though. Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi had already woken up.

"Sasuke, you ready dawg?"

"Yeeeeaaah boyee!" Sasuke said. "Hey Kakashi sensei my homey, wanna turn on the tunes?"

"No clue what the heck you just said Naruto but if you mean turn on the radio I'd be happy to." Kakashi said and turned on the radio. Sasuke and Naruto sang together.

_"She wore an itsy, bitsy, teenie, weenie yellow polka dot bikini, that she wore for the first time today yo!"_

"Naruto, you joined Sasuke?" They didn't answer her.

"Yeah. Its'really quite intristing."

"Kakashi sensei!?" Sakura said. His Jonin vest was off so he was wearing only black.

"You look differant."

"Hmmm, maybe just a li'il."

"Why do you have a brittish accient!?" (Yeah, the only reason Kakashi's speech is spelled wrong is because he has a brittish accient now.)

"Thier singing is horendous." Kakashi said to her.

"I'm sorry what was that?!"

"You 'eard me."

"Ahhhhh! You sound like Harry Potter!"

"Do I now?" He said not at all affected.

"Ahhhhh! Stop talking!" Naruto yelled.

"Will you stop being so bloody noisey!" Kakashi said.

"I'm going to call you Negi." Sakura said out of nowhere. "He's a 10 year old teacher with a brittish accient from the show 'Negima'. His full name is Negi Springfield."

"No no no!" Kakashi said, his accient dropping. "I'll talk normal!"

"Good." Sakura said. Her job well done.

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxz

--------C.A: "Negi Springfield is the cutest anime teacher of all time!"

----Kakashi: "What about me?"

--------C.A: "Your the hottest and the sexxiest."

----Kakashi: "Awwwww. Thank you "


	20. Escargo

Weirdness

Okay so I just watched the 'Fairly odd parents' so Cosmo gave me some ideas.

"Sakuraaaaaaaaa!" Lee was yelling (Well, crying) to Sakura agout Guy's death. His spirit still visited him in dreams but only to get ideas about annoying my poor Kakashi. "It is all your stupid senei's fault! He is a cruel, cruel man! Hey Sakura have you gained weight? Alot of weight?"

"Maybe a little. Kakashi sensei says that training to hard in this heat will kill me. And then he said something about doorbells, cookies and friendly mushrooms." Then she heard the scream of a little girl, well Sasuke really. "Lee I have to go!" She said.

"Wait! Allow me to accompony you."

"Sure." She said. When they got there, Sasuke was rolling around on the ground with coffee all over him. Hot coffee.

"I just wanted to know how coffee tasted!" He cried.

"And now you know!" Kakashi said while dropping an empty coffee cup.

"Wow! Looks hot." Naruto said.

"You tell me!" Kakashi said and pulled another coffee cup out of nowhere and dumped it on Naruto.

"Ahhhhhh! Its hot! But now I'm wide awake!" Naruto screamed.

"Kakashi sensei! They need medical help! What were you thinking!?" Sakura yelled.

"Escargo!" He yelled to her.

"Call a medic nin. quickley!" She yelled. Kakashi ran to the nearest payphone and dialed the number of a hospital.

_"All lines are busy. Please try again later." _

"Busy!" He said and dialed another number.

_"All lines are busy. Please try again later." _The womans voice said.

"How can that one be busy too!?" Again, he dialed.

_"All lines are STILL busy. Please try again later." _

"Dangit!" He dialed the last one he knew.

**_"DID YOU HEAR ME!? ITS BUSY!" _**

"I'm sorry lady." He said into the phone. "All the lines are dead not a single call can get through!" He called to Sakura. Then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hello. This is nurse Chi. May I be of suvise?"

"Yeah."

"Ok I'll be right there." When she arrived, Naruto and Sasuke were practicing their singing. "What do you need?"

"Oh nothing." Kakashi told her. "False alarm."

"Then why did you call?"

"To hear our new song!" Sasuke said and turned on the radio, then he and Naruto sang.

_"We were at a party._

_Everybody had, matching towels!_

_Somebody went under the dock,_

_And there they saw, a rock!_

_But it wasn't a rock._

_It was a rock, LOBSTER!_

_Rock Lobster! Rock Lo-_

"You guys rock!" Chi interupped them.

"No they don't! And _I _usually interuppt them!" Kakashi yelled to Chi.

"Too bad your loss."

* * *

--------C.A: "So thats that."

----Kakashi: "I hate payphones"

---------C.A: "I hear ya."


	21. Pillows the new mass murderers

**Weirdness**

Thank you 'Sakura2596'. I like your idea.

* * *

"Sakura! Naruto! Kakashi!" Sasuke was yelling to his 2 teamates and teacher. "You guys have to help me!"

"What is it Sasuke?"

"Its!...Its!..." He kept pausing for breaths. "Its my pillow! Its gone on a rampage and now is a mass murderer!" Naruto and Kakashi just looked at each other then broke out laughing. "Its true! Look what it did to my arm!" Kakashi stopped laughing to look.

"Nothings wrong with your arm." He told Sasuke.

"Exatcly! Thats exactly what he wan'ts us to think!"

"Sasuke, you're evevn more insane then we are!" Kakashi said then countinued in his hystarics. Sasuke ran away crying.

"No one understands me!" He cried. "

Yeah we do! We understand that your a weirdo!" Naruto called to him empatheticly. Then he and Kakashi fell over laughing.

"Oh, _he's _a weirdo," Sakura began. "Well at least he doesn't worship books!" She said and Kakashi shut up. "And he's not a ramen crazed- well, NOW he is but- but- Oh, forget what I said he's more of a weirdo than both of you combined." Then she began laughing with them.

_"They don't understand my feelings! I know its true!" _Sasuke thaught. When he opened his door, he gasped. The pillow was laying on the floor along with a book. "You, you hurt this innocent book!? How dare you! I must purify you for good!" He the went to his bathroom, kept the door opened and locked it. He then took off all his clothing and threw it into the bathroom and shut the locked door. After, he went over to the pillow and used his fireball jutsu on it, turning it to ash. He picked up the ashes and left is house. He crawled on the roof and called out; "Citizens of Konoha! I give you the ashes of a truly demonic soul!" Then after about 50 fangirls showed up, he threw the ashed everywhere yelling how the pillow was a sinner. All the girls were to busy taking pictures of him to listen though. Soon Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi arrived.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled and too began to take pictures. Kakashi handed Naruto a camera.

"Blackmail." Kakashi told him. Naruto accepted this and began obtaining his and Kakashi's blackmail on Sasuke.

* * *

--------C.A: "I watched Naruto last night and I stilll cant beleive Lee cant be a shinobi anymore."

----Kakashi: "I know. Deppesing ain't it?"


	22. The attack of the dairy

Weirdness

Hello peolples! Sorry I havn't updated in a while. 1, My internet wasn't cooperating. And 2, well, now school has started so, yeah. 7th grade is fun, so far. Oh yeah, thanks to all peoples who gave me ideas and complimented me! I was also a little busy on 'Youtube'. If anyone goes on that website I go by the same name. I'm trying to figure out how to make an AMV. Does anyone know how?

Kakashi: "Please tell us!"

At the current moment, It seems no one is around. Then Sakura screamed. "Sakura whats wrong!?" Naruto asked her. Kakashi finally got fed-up with Sasuke's constant attempt at being a rapper. Because, in Kakashi's own words, he sucks.

"What is it Sakura?!" Sasuke asked. "Whats wrong? Did that Lee guy steal your underwear again!?"

"No! Well, yeah he did but thats not the point! Kakashi sensei was right! You guys DO suck! So much that hearing your voices makes me scream!" She explained.

"Really?!" Naruto asked.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"I don't think she was kidding." Kakashi said while covering his ears with his hands.

"Oh my god!" They all heard out of nowhere. The they saw Shino Aburame run in. "Oh, my, god." He said.

"What is it?" Sakura asked. "The beast!" Shino yelled.

"Its coming!"

"The beast?!" Naruto said.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura yelled. "Yes!" Shino replied.

"Once you see it you'll know its horrors!"

"I-i-i-its h-h-horrors?!" Sasuke asked.

"YES! IT IS HERE!" they all looked to see a monarch butterfly flying towords Shino.

"Please Shino!" It said. "Let me be one with you! Like the others!"

"N-n-no! S-stay back! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Then Shino ran away with the little butterfly chasing him.

"Okay, that was a little odd." Kakashi said.

"Oh that was so scary!" They all heard, and turned around to see a girl standing behind them with a overly happy look on her face.

"Who the heck are you?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! My name is-" She was cut off by the sound of herself gasping. "NARUTO UZUMAKI?!!!" She yelled and glomped him.

"Naruto," Sakura asked. "Who is that?"

"Oh yeah! I'm-"

"Hey you b$&#! Get off my man!" Hinata yelled. Sasuke and Kakashi gasped.

"She said the B word!" Sasuke said.

"She can't say that! Kids watch this show!" Kakashi continued. Then Hinata lunged at the girl and knocked her unconcious. Then she dragged her away into the forest. When she came back, she was all bloody.

"Um, Hinata, whats wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Its the weather. When its so sunny I feel so extreme! To the max!" Then she exploded.

"I'm surrounded by insane people." Kakashi said. "Why do I give them this privaledge." He said.

"Privaledge?" Sakura asked.

"Yes." He said. "Its my world. I'm just letting you live here."

"CHEEEEEESEE!" Sasuke yelled out of nowhere.

"What?" Kakashi asked him.

"I just love dairy products!!" He said. "I'm going to buy some now!" Then Sasuke left.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Sakura yelled 10 minuets after Sasuke left.

"Sakura," Kakashi said. "Sasuke and Naruto are GONE genious."

"No, its not that. Look!" She was pointing at the ghost of Might Guy.

"Agh! What do you want from me!?" Kakashi yelled at him.

"I want one more match. You v.s me."

"Hey ya'know what I just realized?" Kakashi said.

"What?" Sakura asked. "Well I just realized that--" He paused and stared at Guy before pointing at him and yelling; "Dude you have a funny hairdo!" Guy looked ticked.

"Oh yeah?! Well whats up with YOU'RE hair! I'll give you a Guy/Lee cut!" (He's refering to the hair)

"Please no!" Kakashi pleaded. "It'll haunt me!"

"I shall give you preparation time!" Guy said before flying (Yes, flying) away.

"Sakura! Kakashi!" They heard Sasuke yell. Sasuke was running towards them with dairy products all over him. "My. God." He said. "The horror! The horror!"

"Sasuke," Kakashi said. "Why are you covered in dairy products?"

"They attacked me!"

"Who?"

"The dary products! They attacked me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke," Kakashi began. "You really do suck."

--------C.A: "Yay! I. Am. Back."

----Kakashi: (clears throught)

--------C.A: "Sorry. WE. Are back. Sorry I have'nt updated in a while. Needed to think. I MUST obtain knowloge on how to make an AMV. I need ideas and knowlage. Please. ()Oh yeah. I'm not giving out names but I hope its OK I used your idea about you hugging Naruto then getting killed of by Hinata whose affected by the weather. You know who you are. I really hope its ok."


	23. Chapter 23

**Weirdness**

I was watching an old (and one of my favorites.) episode of Digimon series 3 and it gave me really good ideas.

* * *

"Run awa------y!" Naruto yelled to his friends Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked him. "Its a giant pig rampaging through the city!" He told them.

"Oh come on." Kakashi tried to reason with him. "Ino's not THAT big."

"Its not Ino its a giant boar!"

"He's right!" Sasuke said while pointing to the village of Konoha, where a giant pig really was rampaging.

"We have to stop it!" Sakura told them.

"Your're right!" Sasuke said "Justice friends unite!" He yelled while pumping his fist in the air. Everyone else just stared at him. Sasuke sighed. "Kay lets go."

The giant boar plowed through the village of Konoha. "Its like an earthquake!" Sakura said.

"No its worse than an earthquake, its and earthquake with attitude!" Naruto told her. The giant boar had hair going from its back and dragging along its sides and along with it.

"Jeez that thing'ed make one heck of a street sweeper!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, the streets would be clean but the buildings would be a wreck!" Sasuke said.

"C'mon we've got to save the village! or uh, whats left of it." Sakura said looking around her. While looking in the boars hair, they could see Chouji and Sikamaru traped within the creatures hair. "Man and I thought Kakashi-sensei needed a haircut!" Sakura said.

"Hey I've been trying to get one for weeks but I've been so busy!" He defended himself. The Kurenai and Asuma showed up.

"This thing reminded me that I wanted to have a barbecue this weeked and-" Asuma began then was cut off by the pig eating him.

"We have to stop it!" Kakashi said to Kurenai.

"But we havent been practicing our giant pig menuvers! Wait, do we even have giant pig menuvers?"

"I don't know!" Sakura said. Then the pig stepped on a random little boy in a winter coat and killed him. Kakashi gasped.

"Oh my god you killed Kenny!" he said. "You b$tard!" He yelled while charging at it with Sasuke as a weapon. It automaticly reconized Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" it yelled then turned back into its origanal form which was Ino.

"See. Told ya it was Ino." Kakashi said to Sakura and Naruto.

"I cant beleive I'm saying this but Kakashi-sensei you were right."

* * *

--------C.A: "Haha. Ino."

----Kakashi: "Hey did you ever find out why Jiriaya was arrested?"

--------C.A: "Yeah. For being a pervert. Again."

----Kakashi: "Tell me something I don't know. Narutos a nazi."

--------C.A: "Sorry. We were watching 'Fullmetal Alchemist the movie."

----Kakashi: "Still trying to find out how to make AMVs."


	24. I am Ino the lord of pork

**Weirdness**

-------C.A: "Thank you 'brokenflame7'. This should be good. I was watching 'Howl's moving castle' and 'InuYasha' so I got some good ideas. Heh heh heh..."

* * *

"Sakuraaaaaaaa!" Ino was looking for Sakura. "Heyyyyyyy! Sakura chaaaaaan!"

"Chan?" Sakura asked herself when she heard/saw Ino. "Ino. What're you doing?"

"Sakura! I need you help!" Ino told her.

"_My _help?" Sakura was confused.

"Yeah! How do get Sasuke to like you?"

"You're seriously asking me this?"

"Yeah! Your so much better than me at EVERYTHING!!"

"My god Ino you're sick too?!"

"I am the lord of pork!" she yelled.

"Hmph. So much for 'I need your help!' huh?" Sakura said.

"Will you help the lord of pork with her mission lowly billbord brow?" Ino asked.

"No. I dont really feel like it." Sakura told her. Ino gasped.

"I shall put a curse on you! may your forehead become even bigger if possible!"

"Oh and Ino? Your forehead is MUCH bigger than mine." Sakura said calmly. Ino gasped. They both took fighting stance when they heard Naruto.

"Ino--!" Sakura turned to see Naruto and Kakashi running towords them. "Ino!" Naruto yelled again. Kakashi and Naruto stopped in front of Ino.

"Your mom called." Kakashi said. "They're looking for their family idiot."

"And Sasuke's there!" Naruto said. Ino gasped again but happily this time.

"Sasuke!" She said and started for home before turning to Sakura and saying "Oh, and here's another curse. May all your bacon burn." Then Ino rushed home while yelling; "I am the lord of pork!"

"Uh-huh---" Naruto said. "Alkward. Oh and whats this I hear about bacon?! God I LOVE bacon! Its really good with my early ramen!" Naruto said.

"The sky is blue and the loser says what?" Kakashi said really fast.

"What?" Naruto said.

"Exactly." Kakashi said. Then Neji walked by.

"Oh my gawd! Aren't you Naruto Uzumaki?!!" He asked.

"Yeah arent you Neji Hyuga?!!"

"Your last name is Uzumaki!"

"And yours is Hyuga!"

"And the sky is blue!"

"And so is water!"

"And your eyes!"

"And blue berries are blue too!"

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

"What are you two 'the oblivious brothers'!?" Kakashi said interuppting them.

"N-N-Neji! Micheal Jackson yelled at me!" Naruto cryed.

"Uh! I am NOT Micheal Jackson!" Kakashi yelled.

"Not you, him!" Naruto yelled pointing at Micheal Jackson. "But I never said anything little boy!...By the way, you do'in anything tonoight?"

"Ahhhh! Rapist!" Naruto yelled.

"Ah! He'll chop off our heads and eat our chickens!" Neji yelled and ran away. Micheal Jackson then moved over to Kakashi.

"How bout you?" He/she asked.

"Ewww! No!" Kakashi yelled. Then Cloud Arcanine came in with a giant battle axe.

"Get away from him!" She yelled and tried to cut MJ up. But Micheal Jackson, being the Dance extravaganza that he/she is, dodged every swing easily.

"Ah! Don't hurt me! I'm a prefesional dancer! If you hurt me I'll throw you over a balcony!" He/she said.

"Dance little man! Dance!" Cloud Arcanine yelled. Then killed him and watched as he moon walked into heaven.

"Thanks." Kakashi said.

"Kan problem. See ya tonight."

"Yep."

* * *

--------C.A: "Yay! Fun! Oh and sorry Micheal Jackson. I did I biography/autobiography on him in 6th grade last year. And I LOVE playing that trick on people. the sky is blue loser says what? Then they say whay or huh. Its fun."

----Kakashi: "Can you make an AMV yet?" _An AMV is a video you amke on the computer. Like the ones on YouTube._

--------C.A: "M-m. I must learn how to though. I got a new CD. Well, 2 in a way."

----Kakashi: "Really?"

--------C.A: "Yeah. My friend let me borrow and burn his 'Panic! at the disco.' CD, and I bought the new 'Evanescence' CD."


	25. Itachi is Gay

**Weirdness.**

Chapter: Uhhhhh, I dunno. I lost count. Probably 25 or somethin'.

* * *

"I'm back!" Itachi sceamed down at the village of Konoha. Itachi had returned, to find his true love and future bride. Oh and to make up with Sasuke too. Can't forget that. "Here I come!" Itachi yelled and started to cross the street, causing all the cars to come to a screeching hault.

"Hey buddy watch where you're going!" The drivers yelled.

"Oh dear me! I am like, so sorry!"

**_xX Meanwhile, with team 7 Xx_**

"I am so sorry!" Sasuke yelled.

"Oh no you're not! Least not yet you aren't!" Kakashi told him. Sasuke had apparently caused Jiraiya to get arrested. As long as Juraiya's behind bars, there's no more 'Icha Icha paradise' books. "How could you do that?" Kakashi said, crying.

"I-I didn't know!" Sasuke said.

"_Sure _you didn't!... I'm in so much pain." Kakashi told him. "

Sasuke!" They all heard. Then Itachi jumped in out of nowhere.

"I-Itachi!" Sasuke said. "You-. You little-" Sakura could hear no more because once again, Kakashi had covered her ears with his hands until Sasuke finished.

"Little brother Sasuke, I have come here to make up with you!" Itachi told him.

"B-but our clan!" Sasuke said about to break into tears.

"Don't worry! I had these peoples bring them back! Thanks guys!" Itachi said.

"No problem!" Edward and Alphonse Elric said, as they were dying from having been torn apart by the gate. Then Winry Rockbell came along holding prosthatic body parts.

"Come on guys! Time to get fitted for your automail! I'm gonna make a fortune off you guys!" She said while dragging them back to Resembool and aunt Pinako's.

"I have some other news too!" Itachi said. "I'm getting married!" He said enthusiasticly.

"Really? Who's the lucky girl?" Kakashi said sarcasticly.

"Are you kidding? I'm Gay! I'm looking for a husband!" Itachi said while flipping his hair around.

"...To who then?" Kakashi asked.

"Have you seen Orochimaru?...He's so sexy." Itachi said to him. Sakura fainted. Sasuke wrechted. Kakashi just stood there, in all his eye-twitching insaneness. Oh yeah, Naruto's on a date with Hinata. So------- he's not here. Okay then.

* * *

---------C.A: "...Weird."

----Kakashi: "No, the proper word is scary."

---------C.A: " 'Brokenflame7', You have a good sense of humor. Hahaha, thats cool."


	26. Giant melon!

**Weirdness**

**Chapter: 26**

**I Dunno**.

* * *

"Happy happy joy joy! Happy happy joy joy!"

"Sasuke shut up!" Sakura yelled at Sasuke who's attempts at rapping were failing. Surprise, surprise.

"Why don't you support me?" He cried.

"Because you couldn't rap for your life." She told him. Now he was Emo.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke and Sakura.

"Guess what, guess what, guess what!" Kakashi continued for him.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"We just saved a bunch of money on our car insurances by switching to geico!" They told them.

"Naruto you can drive a car?" Sakura said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said while pulling a horse out of nowhere.

"That's not a car!" She said.

"Well cars haven't been invented yet so we gatta make due with what we got!" Kakashi told her. Then the heat reached 200 degrees.

"How is it that we're alive Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Don't ask Naruto. Just don't ask." Kakashi told him.

"I'm hot. Let's go in the forest. It'll be shady in there." Sasuke said, who had recovered.

"Good idea Sasuke." Sakura said.

"Wow! This forest is so, foresty!" Naruto said looking at all the trees.

"Well **it is **a forest." Sakura said. "And Sasuke was right. It is rather shady."

"Did someone say **Shady**?!?!!" Someone yelled. Then this random guy came in singing;

**_Guess who's back. Back again. _**

_**Shady's back!**_

_**Tell a friend.**_

_**Guess who's back. Guess who's back.**_

_**Guess who's back. Guess who's back.**_

_**Na na na,**_

_**na, na, na !**_

_**Na na na.**_

Then Sasuke began screaming like a little fan girl. "OhmyGod! OhmyGod! OhmyGod! You're Eminem! My hero!" Sasuke said in a really high voice. Then a car stopped by with red, yellow, blue and green m'n'm's in it.

"C'mon! We gotta go do a concert!" The red one said.

"Gotta go! Peace!" He said then left. After he left they heard Kakashi scream.

"What?!?! What is it!?!?" Sakura said.

"It----, ITS A GIANT MELON!!!!" He screamed.

"Wow. It is." She said while looking up at the giant melon. After an hour of gazing at it Sakura said, "C'mon let's go."

"But the melon-" Kakashi began.

"Don't worry no one's gonna walk off with a giant melon. Trust me." Sakura said.

"You bet they won't!" Kakashi said while pulling out a random marker and drawing a face on it. "Cause this is my melon!" He said and as he turned to walk away his foot hit it causing it to roll down the hill that it was ironicly placed by.

"Ah! My melon!" He yelled. And then the melon ran over my little brother and squished him.

"Yahoo! Tom is gone! He's gone!" C.A. Yelled in joy.

* * *

-------C.A: "I gotta finish early. My little brother needs to go somewhere and I have to go with him. Why do you think I squished him? heh heh heh..."

----Kakashi: "...sniffle... I miss the melon..."

---------C.A: "Please review!"


	27. Outsider

Weirdness

Chapter 27

Outsider!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is Sasuke?!" Sakura yelled to Kakashi.

"Sakura, why are you looking for Sasuke?" Kakashi asked Sakura.

"I don't know! I just am! Call him!" Sakura ordered Kakashi as Naruto walked onto the scene, and heard Sakura's order.

"No don't!" Naruto yelled out of nowhere.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Because he's working on a jutsu taht turns milk into beer! And if you call him then the Witch's curse will make your TV explode!" Naruto told Kakashi.

"Ah! My TV has a built in VCR! I'd be devastated if it went all explode! I'm sorry Sakura but I can't call Sasuke!" Kakashi told Sakura.

"But_ **you're** _Sasuke!" Sakura said, realizing that it was Sasuke standing in front of her, just with blond hair.

"What? That's Sasuke?" Kakashi said looking at Sasuke. "Sakura, if you remember correctly, Sasuke doesn't have blond hair." Kakashi said while pointing to Sasuke's blond hair.

"Yeah! You tell her Kakashi-sensei!" Sasuke said while pointing to Sakura. "Hey wait a minuet!" Sasuke said out of nowhere. "What's she doing here anyway?! She's not allowed in Konoha!"

"Um I live here?" Sakura said.

"Oh that's right! All outsiders that come into Konoha can not leave alive." Kakashi said then began scratching his head. "Sakura you're definitlly an outsider. Geez, scratch scratch huh?"

"What are you talking about?! I live here! And I've never heard that rule before!" Sakura said.

"Kakashi! She's catching on to our plan to rule the world with pie! Get her!" Sasuke yelled and Kakashi slowly walked towords Sakura.

"What are you doing?!" Sakura said.

"Sorry Sakura! Whatever Naruto says goes! If he says he has a maid with cat-ears then he has one! If he says his hot sister that he fantasies about isn't related then she isn't!" Kakashi said, inching closer.

"What kind of crazy way of thinking is that?!" Sakura said. "And he isn't Naruto! That's Sasuke!"

"Hi guys!" They all turned to see Naruto with black hair.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke said.

"This is too weird." Sakura said.

"What? Why is she here!?" Naruto said pointing to Sakura. "Kakashi, get rid of her!"

"Okay!" Kakashi said while pulling out a baseball bat. "I use the memory erase techniqe!" He said while pulling his arms back to hit Sakura with the baseball back then stopped. "We're just kidding Sakura! We'd never hurt you!"

"Kakashi! What are you doing?! She'll get away!" Naruto said. "Fine. We won't hurt you if you choose to marry me!" Naruto said.

"Ew no!" Sakura said. Kakashi pulled the bat back and hit Naruto, sending him flying into a lake.

"Sorry Naruto!" Kakashi yelled.

------------------------

Cloud Arcanine: I haven't updated in awhile! Some of the scenes here are from episode 1 of Ninja Nonsense. One of the best shows ever! My next few chapters will have stuff from there!


	28. Pacman

**Weirdness**

**Chapter 28**

**Pacman**

* * *

Team 7 was on their way to the training grounds when suddenly Haku jumped out of the bushes at them. "Ahhh! A dead guy!" Kakashi yelled, pointing at Haku.

"Zombieeeee!" Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto all yelled.

"Now for my revenge!" He said. He charged at them while yelling "Zabuzaaaaaaa!" until he tripped and fell. He got up. "What the shiz man?" He said picking up the rock that tripped him. "What'chu tryin' to do my brothe' from anothe' mothe'?" He said to the rock. Then the rock grew eyebrows. Bushy eyebrows.

"I am _**Rock**_ Lee!" It yelled. Everyone was silent.

"What. The. Heck." Sasuke said.

"It's posessed!" Kakashi yelled. He grabbed the rock and threw a great distance into space.

**The Dairasmax galaxy. 40,000,000,000 miles away from Earth. Shichichi. Second solar system, fourth planet. Pacman. This is where the rock that Kakashi threw landed. The planet of Shichichi with it's only resident Pacman. **

"Hi there! I'm Haku and I'm dead sexy!" Haku said giving everyone a thumbs up.

"Uhhhhh I know you're dead but I'm not sure about the sexy part." Sakura said. _He sounds like Lee._

"What?! Of course I am!" Haku said.

"Lier!" Naruto yelled. Then Haku was eaten by a giant plant.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! It's a giant plant that wants to kill us all for no apparent reason!...How cute!" Kakashi said running over to the plant. "I'll call him Pochinoske! He's just the cutest!"

"What is up with this?" Sakura said. "Uh, I think we need to ask the Hokage first." Sakura said.

"Okay!" Kakashi said while putting a leash on the plant and tying it to a fire hydrant. "Stay here and be good Pochinoske!" Kakashi said and skipped off to join the others.

**At the Hokage's...**

"Hello? Lord Hokage?" Kakashi said while walking into the Hokage's room with Naruto and the others. "Hmm, I guess no ones home." he said. The door closed behind them and all the lights turned off.

"Fools!" a voice said out of nowhere. "The Hokage is dead and soon you will join him."

"Oh hi there Lord Hokage!" Kakashi said. "Or...would it be better if I acted more scared and surprised instead?"

"Either way is fine." the Hokage said.

"Oh good." Kakashi said breathing a sigh of releif.

"Hold on I'll be there in a sec." The Hokage said. Then the lights came on. The closet door suddenly opened and the Hokage came sliding down out of it on a rainbow. "Look how I slide on my pretty magical ranbow like an angel descending from the heavens!" He said.

"A kitty!" Kakashi yelled and ran through the rainbow, breaking it on his way to get the kitty. The Hokage fell.

"What the heck are you doing?!" He yelled at Kakashi. "You did that on purpose!"

"No no! It was merely an accident. Uhh, I think." Kakashi said to the Hokage.

"You'd better hope it was!" The Hokage said. "Now what do you need?"

"Can I keep a murderous plant that will most likley cause death and destruction whereever it goes as a pet? I'll take good care of him!" Kakashi said.

"I don't see why not." The Hokage said.

"Yay! Pochinoske can stay!" Naruto Sasuke and Kakashi all yelled in unison.

* * *

**Cloud Arcanine**: That chapter wasn't as funny as the last ones but hey, it makes the cut. I'm still taking ideas! 


	29. Mushroom picking

**Weirdness chapter 29**

**THE NINJA'S GO MUSHROOM PICKING **

**A/N- My gosh, how long has it been since I updated my 1st story? Well, I have been busy with my forum. If anyone wants to join it's on my profile ;) **

**This chapter is brought to you by 'Ninja Nonsense'  
**

* * *

"Ah, what a beautiful autum day." Naruto said as he and Sasuke stared out at the village from atop the Hokage stone faces.

"Yeah, after that typhoon, everything looks so beautiful." Sasuke agreed.

"Do re mi fa so la ti do!" Naruto sang out of random.

"La la la la la." Sasuke sang back.

"La la la la la." Naruto joined him as they both swayed back in forth.

"So, what should we do on a beautiful day like this?" Sasuke asked Naruto.

"Relax!" Naruto said and fell back onto a random pillow that was behind him. "I'm just going to sit around all day and relax. Hm? Where are you guys going?" He asked as he saw Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba and Lee walking out with back-packs on.

"We're gonna go out for a hike." Sasuke said.

"It's fall so we're gonna go out mushroom picking." Shikamaru continued.

"Mushroom picking?!" Naruto gasped. He walked over to the others. "Now hold on just a minuet my naive young children." He said as he put his hand up. He pointed at them. "Listen up! Mushroom picking is extremely dangerous for novices like you guys!" He yelled at he poked Shikamaru. "Do you even know how to tell if a mushroom is poisoness or not? Do you? Huh? Huh? Do you? Look at this!" He said as he pulled a mushroom out of nowhere. "Is _this one_ poisoness?"

"Well, uh, it's a shitaki mushroom so, it's probably harmless." Shikamaru said quickly.

"Yeah! I think so too!" Sasuke agreed. Naruto laughed evilly. He put the mushroom down his pants.

"_Now_ do you wanna eat the shitaki?" He asked. He pulled it out of his pants. "Hmmm?"

"My God is poisoness!" Shikamaru yelled.

"It- it- it- it-... wahhhhhh!" Sasuke cried and both him and Shikamaru covered their eyes.

"Augh, it's makin' me sick! Augh it's so disgustiing!"

"Y-y-y- yeah I think so too!" Sasuke cried in a high pitched voice.

"Now do you understand? In the mountains, if you let your guard down even for a second, this is what can happen." Naruto said.

"I'll never doubt you again!" Lee cried. Kiba turned to Lee.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

"Oh, it's too bad Kakashi's not here." Naruto said. "It would be incredibly valuable for him to learn about the harsh realities of mother nature." Naruto said as he scratched his nose.

"But you really want is to make him embarrassed!" Kiba said.

"Ummm, Kakashi not around, He already left to go mushroom picking with Sakura and Iruka." Sasuke said.

"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Naruto yelled pointing at the forest with the shitaki mushroom. "Let's go my elite ninja rescue command!"

"Yeah!" They all yelled.

"With God's speed my children." Naruto said as he kissed the shitaki mushroom.

"Ewwwww..." All the others said.

------------------------------------------------------

"I found some shimenji mushrooms." Kakashi said.

"That's great! I found a bunch over here too! See?" Sakura said as see pointed to a large patch of the little mushrooms.

"Wow, there sure are allot..." Kakashi stared in awe.

"Hey you two! I found a really pretty mushroom over here!" Iruka called. "See?" He said as he held out a red mushroom with white spots.

"Iruka... I..." Kakahsi said as he backed away and pointed at the mushroom. "I think that's a-"

"A poisoness mushroom. For sure." Sakura finished for him.

"Ah!" Iruka said and dropped the mushroom. Sakura and Kakashi laughed at him. "It's so pretty out here, isn't it great not having Naruto around the mess everything up?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah I-" Sakura began, and turned after she heard something behind her. Naruto was sitting on the ground eating all the mushrooms that she'd gathered.

"On no! Caught in the act!" He said and ate all the mushrooms at once. While the Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka stared in fright.

"Naruto! You all made out out here!" Kakashi said, overly-optimistic.

"Ha ha! So we finally meet princesses!" Naruto said to Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka as he threw Sakura's empty mushroom basket away. "I can't beleive how much trouble you've caused me! You will have to be punished." He said in a deathly tone. "Hey Iruka! If I were you I'd stop picking all these poisoness mushrooms." Naruto said as he poked Iruka. "I'm afraid you don't have the skill. Fortunately now that I'm here I'll be able to keep you from making any further foolish mistakes."

"You only ate harmless shimenji mushrooms!" Iruka yelled at Naruto.

"However, now that we're here we'll be able to protect you foolish girls." Naruto turned to see Sasuke eating the poisoness mushroom that Iruka found earlier. "Sasuke!"

"Hmmm, it's totally harmless. Completly eatable in fact." Sasuke said as he turned away.

"Huh?" Kakashi, Sakura and Iruka all said in unison. Sasuke turned back around, his eyes were all red.

"By the way captain, I think we're about to be pulled into Jupiter's gravitational field!" Sasuke stated.

"I repeat, huh?" Sakura said. Sasuke grabbed his head and started to sway back and forth.

"We're heading for the sun! We have to initiate plan B! Fire the ripple cannon!" He yelled. The Shikamaru, Lee and Kiba ate a poisoness mushroom too. Sasuke continued to panic. Kiba was hugging a tree. Lee was dancing like a monkey. And Shikamaru was dancing with two more poisoness mushrooms.

"Hey! You're turning purple!" Shikamaru yelled out of nowhere. "Look at the stripe on your mouth! Hahahahahahahahaha!" He yelled. "Ah! No! I don't wanna wear the sailor suit!"

"All of them are holusionating!" Kakashi said.

"Well actually they act like that normally." Naruto said. Iruka began poking him with a stick.

"Naruto! Every time you show up everything goes terribly wrong! Will you just get out of here!" Iruka yelled. "Hey are you even listening?!" He asked Naruto, who was now eating the poisoness mushrooms. "Uhhh, Naruto?" Naruto screeched a battle cry and pulled the top of a giant mushroom on his head so he looked like that little thing that always helps Mario and Luigi, Toad.

"Come! Eat one of these delicious mushrooms and be one of us! Jump into my arms an I'll melt your hearts!" Naruto yelled at Kakashi and Sakura, who looked terrified.

"Oh no, he' seems to be acting a little strange too!" Sakura said.

"It looks like he ate some of those poisoness mushrooms as well!" Kakashi said.

"Stand back ladies!" Shikamaru said as he, Sasuke, Kiba, and Lee jumped in front of the other three.

"Leave him to us!" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Did the poison from the mushrooms ware off?" Kakashi asked.

"Forget about that! The mushroom rice is ready!" Naruto said as he held out a ball of rice, packed with he poisoness mushrooms.

"All right! Thanks for the food!" Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee yelled as they ate the mushroom rice. When they were done, mushroom hats appeared on their heads as well. Sakura, Iruka and Kakashi all screamed like little girls as they ran away from the others who were chasing them with bowls of mushroom rice.

"Come on! Be one of us!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Join our mushroom love research group!" Sasuke yelled.

"C'mon baby, don't you wanna talk about mushroom love?! It's a beautiful thing!" Kiba called to them.

"Stop it!" Sakura yelled, as she and the others kept running away from the crazy people with mushrooms on their heads.  



	30. The sports car he always wanted

**Weirdness**

**A story of Insanity.**

**A/N: One, I apologize for not updating in like, a year. I just never had anything new and funny to use. Well, that and I just kept telling myself; "Ah, I'll do it later." And the funny thing is, I never did it later. So, here's one new update for Weirdness(at the moment) and I'm updating all my other stories today too, so if you read those, you should check out the new chapters. I should have new chapters for each story by 9:00. If not all today, then I sure as heck will update them all as soon as I get home from school tomorrow.**

**-End of insanely long A/N.**

"Hey guys! We're in a new chapter!" Naruto said to his teammates and sensei.

"Really?!" Kakashi exclaimed. "We haven't been in a new chapter since-" Kakashi started counting on his fingers. "Uhhh..." He said after he got to 10 after using both of his hands. He ran over to Sasuke and started to use his hands to count.

"Don't touch me yo!" He said. "I need these hands!" He said, holding up his hands, which were clad in gold rings. "For my bling-age yo!"

"Oh, sorry there." Kakashi said running over to Sakura.

"No! Only Sasuke!"

"Well- well- ooh eee ooh ah ah ting tang wala wala bing bang!" Kakashi yelled at her.

"What?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Ooh eee ooh ah ah ting tang wala wala bing bang!" Kakashi repeated his earlier statement.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?!"

"How am I supposed to know?! Ask the Witch Docter!" Kakashi yelled at her, pointing to Tsunade who happened to be walking by.

"Why? Did you just call Lady Tsunade a Witch Docter?"

"No I didn't." Kakashi said very quickly.

"Yes you did."

"Uhhh...Chihuahua!"

"Chihuahua!" Naruto said.

"What the heck are you two talking about?!"

"Chihuahua here, Chihuahua there, everybody wants it everywhere!" Naruto sang.

"Sing it loud, and life can be so eaaaassssy!" Sasuke joined.

"What can make you move?" Kakashi asked/sang.

"Chihuahua!" Naruto and Sasuke replied.

"Can you feel the groove?" Kakashi asked them.

"Chihuahua!" They replied again.

"What can make you dance?" Kakashi asked.

"Ohhhh, Chihuahua!" All 3 of them sang.

"All of you stop it!" Sakura yelled. They all brought their faces very close to hers.

"Chihuahua." Kakashi said bitterly while narrowing his eyes at her. "Okay I'm bored with this what now?" Kakashi asked. Iruka Umino walked by. "Oh my God!" Kakashi screamed in fear, pointing Iruka. "It's the anti-Christ!" Kakashi pointed a handgun at Iruka, and shot him. "When the apocalypse does not happen, you shall thank me." Kakashi said.

"Why the heck did you do that?!" Sakura screamed.

"I'm a missionary. I deliver God's word wherever I go." Kakashi said while shrugging.

"But- He- You- That- You're gonna get arrested." She said.

"No I wont! Not as long as I have _this_!" Kakashi said while holding out a ramen bowl.

"That's my prized ramen bowl! It's worth a lot of money!" Naruto said.

"I know!"

"What are you gonna do with it?" Naruto asked him in fear.

"I'm gonna sell it!" Kakashi said happily.

"But- but- but- why?!" Naruto asked in agony.

"To buy the sports car I've always wanted!"

"But sensei! You already have _**5**_ sports cars!" Sakura said.

"I know! But this one's _**green**_." Kakashi said, putting emphasis on the word green. "Well! I'm off the the pawn shop! See yaaaaa!" Kakashi said, and left.

"Th-th-th-that was my favorite bowl." Naruto cried. "Kakashi-sensei! You're not my BFF anymore!"

**Man! I haven't updated in sooo long. And I'm bored and want someone new to talk to. Sooooo, if you're ever bored send me a PM! Or, an E-mail! Until next time, bye!**


	31. Im Changing my name to Jasper

**Weirdness**

**Chapter...32 is it? I'm unsure. Anyway-**

* * *

"OMG you guys! We're in _another_ new chapter!" Kakashi said happily.

"Then we must do the happy-new-chapter dance!" Naruto yelled. Kakashi and Naruto did the 'happy-new-chapter-dance'.

"By the way guess what!" Kakashi said to his students.

"What?" Naruto said.

"I'm changing my name." He said.

"Really? To what?" Sakura asked. Kakashi looked thoughtful.

"Something along the lines of- Jasper. Yeah, Jasper." He said.

"Jasper?" Naruto and Sakura said simultaneously.

"Daaaamn, that name is HOT. It's off the foshizzle meter yo. You be all da' way up de' wit mah homies!" Sasuke said. And the only reply was Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto staring at him and crickets as the only sound.

"Riiiiiight, okay then. Anyway, I like the name Jasper!" Kakashi said.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno. I think it sounds cool."

"Huh. Who wants ramen?!" Naruto asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! I do! I do! Jasper does!" Kakashi said while raising his hand and jumping up and down.

"I guess I do." Sakura said.

"Yay-yuh!" Sasuke said.

**So they all go to eat ramen. The end.**

**Not really.**

**I wouldn't leave you guys hangin' like that. But I gots to go. I also sort of... well...lets just say my brain went splat. I have no idea what to do next .. Anyone gots ideas for teh Washu? **


	32. It brings out the woman in you

**Weirdness**

**Chapter-... I've officially lost count**

**Wow, it sure takes me long to update this :P. Sorry bout that. **

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi walked to Ichiraku ramen. When they got there, they noticed several other people there. Iruka Umino was at the very end, Itachi Uchiha next to him, and then Zabuza next to him. The 4 of them sat down and ordered. Iruka looked at the new people joining them.He noticed one that stood out to him, Kakashi. He quickly killed Haku and took his place. "Hey babe." He said to Kakashi. "I like what you did with your hair." 

"I- didn't do anything with my hair..." Kakashi said, moving away from Iruka a little.

"I must say it brings out the woman in you." Iruka said. He moved his right hand to touch Kakashi's hair, when Kakashi grabbed Iruka's wrist. Kakashi tightend his grip, until Iruka's hand snapped off.

"No.. touching." Kakashi said to him. Iruka ran off, to learn to become left handed since Kakashi broke off his right one. Kakashi turned to see an empty bowl. "Okay, who ate my ramen?" He asked. Naruto and Sakura pointed to Sasuke. Who still had his own full bowl. "OhmyGod Sasuke! Look at that!" Kakashi yelled, pointing to something random. Sasuke got up and looked. Kakashi grabbed Sasuke's full bowl and placed a lit paper bomb on his seat. "That'll teach ya..." Sasue sat back down.

"I saw nothing." He said. "Wait a minute." Sasuke said looking around. "Dude, where's my ramen?" He said.

"Dude where's your ramen?" Naruto asked.

"I'm questioning that..." Sasuke said. Just then, the paper bomb went off, lighting Sasuke's butt on fire. "Ah! My biscuits are burning!" He yelled and ran around. "Wow, that hurt." Sasuke said.

"Gee, I wonder why." Naruto said, rolling his eyes.

"I have a cold." Sasuke said. "And I sneeze celebrities names."

"Yeah right." Kakashi said. Sasuke got a weird look on his face.

"Ah-ah-ah- Ashanti!" He 'sneezed'.

"That was fake." Kakashi stated.

"Oh-oh- Oprah!" Sasuke 'sneezed' again.

"I swear if you do that one more time-" Kakashi began.

"Ja-ja- Justin Timberlake!"

"Sweet Jesus will you shut up!" Kakashi yelled at Sasuke.


	33. Kakashi Hatake, Ace Attorney

**Weirdness **

**Chapter...chapter...something or rather...I've lost count.**

**You think up a name for the chapter! I'm tired of doing all the work!!! **

* * *

Whilst Sasuke continued 'sneezing' celebrities names, Naruto stood up. "Screw you guys. I'm going home." He said, turning to leave Ichiraku. As he walked out of the noodle shop, Sakura and Kakashi followed.

"Whaddya' wanna do now?" Sakura asked.

"I say we should-" Kakashi began, but was cut off by Iruka's hand, which he ripped off and threw into the air last chapter, falling from the sky and hitting him in the head.

"Why did it take it so long to come down?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"This is an anime, we defy the laws of physics. What makes your hair pink?" He asked. Sakura had no answer. Meanwhile, Kakashi was sorta ambling around behind them, still dazed from Iruka's hand hitting him. Then, Guy decided it was time for another 'Challenge of Youth', or whatever he calls them.

"All right Kakashi! I have the perfect idea for this next challenge! Here's what we're gonna do-" Guy said, but stopped as Kakashi round-house kicked him in the face.

"Ha! You are no match for me!" Kakashi said."For I am, Chuck Norris! Karate Commando!"

"Um, that's not what I had in mind but okay!" Guy said. "Then I am Bruce Lee! That guy who's like Jackie Chan!" He said, getting into a crane position.

"Chuck Norris rules!" Naruto yelled.

"No way, Bruce Lee could kick his butt!" Sakura said.

"Nu-uh! Chuck Norris is so cool, when he jumps in the water, he doesn't get wet. The water gets Chuck Norris." Naruto said.

"No way, that's stupid." Sakura retaliated.

"When Chuck Norris does push-ups, he isn't pushing himself up. He's pushing the Earth down." Naruto laughed. Meanwhile, Guy flew from the place where he had stood into the Hokage monument.

"Boo-ya! That's what happens when you take on, Chuck Norris! Karate Commando!" Kakashi yelled.

"Was that necessary?" Naruto asked, sounding like a mother punishing her child.

"No...not really. But he started it!" Kakashi said to Naruto.

"I don't care who started it, I'm gonna finish it! Now, go to timeout!" Naruto answered Kakashi.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not then boss of me!"

"Oh, getting mouthy eh?" Naruto said. "Detention." He said.

"Objection!" Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.


End file.
